The Beach
by SarahElric1999
Summary: Ed, Winry, and Alphonse  or alphnose as my freind calls him,  stop by a beach in their travels. What will happen?


Ed leaned back in his chair and relaxed. They had decided to stop by the beach in their travels, partly because of winry and partly that he just wanted a chance to relax and see her smile again. Alphonse was sitting nearby with an alchemy book in hand and Ed had just put his own down. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back a little, and focused on the sound of gulls, the salty air and the splashing waves. He opened his eyes and saw children playing near the water and making sand castles. Winry was looking at them with a soft smile and half lidded eyes. Ed got up and walked over to the place where Al was sitting. "Oi! Aru! Make a couple of buckets, would ya? Me and Winry are gonna make some sand castles! You wanna join?"

"Okay, I'll help! But I still wanna finish this book, so you and Winry do it without me, ok?"

"Alright! no prob Al!"

Hiding the electric flash behind their ridiculous umbrella that Winry had insisted they bought, they made a few buckets and shovels. Ed grabbed them and ran over to Winry, calling to Al, "thanks Aru!"

He tiptoed to the rock that Winry was sitting against and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and Ed said, "hey."

"hey yourself. Whats up, Ed?"

"Aw nothing, but i saw you looking at those sandcastles...wanna make one?"

Winrys eyes started sparkling, and she grinned. "Yeah! That'd be awesome!"

2 hours later the beach was clearing up and the sun was starting to set. "No, no Ed! You have to add a turret over there, that way the gaurds can watch for the enemies!"

"Alright, Alright!"

The few kids still left on the beach had crowded around Ed and Winry and watched the splendor of the castle unfold. When Winry was looking to another part of the castle, Ed had put his fingers to his lips and told all the kids in a comical expression to shush. They all giggled as he snuck his shovel over to Winry's side of the castle, and knocked down one of her turrets.

When she turned back, she exclaimed loudly, "HEY! Who knocked down my turret?"

All the kids immediantly pointed at Ed and a look of horror went over his face. "TRAITORS!", he yelled and had just barely scrambled up as winry threw her wrench at him.

As he got thrown back, all the kids laughed as blood started spurting from his temple. He lay there for a few minutes, as Winry angrily put up her turret again. Then he rose up, staggered back and sat to wait for his head to stop spinning. He waited until winry was looking away again and took a handful of muddy moat sand and threw it straight at her! As it splat into her stomach, she got thrown on her back. "Ooohhhhh Eeeddddwwaaarrdddd~~..." she called as she sat back up. The blood drained from his face as she got up with her face shadowed and a murderous look in her eyes. Then she got two handfuls of the mud and threw them at him! (A/N D:)

They hit him right in the face and he simply sat there for a few seconds, blinking, looking quite comical. Then it turned into an all out mud war, him vs Winry as the kids decided to stay at a safe distance.

As Al suddenly got crowded by kids, all that went through his mind was, "Winry and Ed are at it again!"

When things finally calmed down with winry and ed, (meaning they had both simply collapsed from all their laughing, nearby their sand castle.) Winry sat up and smiled at it with Ed still trying to get some of the mud out of his golden hair, which had turned a dull muddy blond.

She sat for a while staring at the colorful sunset and the lapping waves in silence when Ed suddenly proclaimed, "This castle is still missing something!"  
>Winry looked at him in suprise as she was jolted out of her own little world.<p>

"What? Do you finally agree that it needs the gaurd turret?"

"No! Not that! Its still missing a flag!"

Winry looked at him blankly. "Well..where are we gonna get one?"

"Hmm..since this shirt is already ruined..."

Ed tore a corner of his shirt off and tied it to a stick. He then stuck it on the highest tower and then sighed contentedly. "There! Now its done!"  
>A moment of silence passed where they just sat in silent companion ship. Then Ed exclaimed, "Oh! I forgot one last thing!" He reached down and clapped his hands around the makeshift flag. After a brief burst of blue electricity, when he removed his hand, it had a chibi head of himself on it. Winry stared at him as he looked at it in pride, and said, "Um...arent you forgetting seomthing?"<p>

He looked at her and then said, "Hm...no, no i dont think so," After a moment of silence. "Then perhaps you need something to jog your memory...?" she threatned as she held her wrench.

Ed then said nervously, "Oh yeah! Hehe, i would never forget about that!"

He clapped his hands around the flag again and on the other side, a wrench appeared. Winry looked at it for a moment in silence, then let her bangs cover her eyes. When she looked up again there was a murderous glint in her eyes. As Ed looked on dumbly she staggered up, with Ed now scrambling back a little, and with wrench in hand started to chase him accross the beach.

Al looked up from his book when he heard screams, and when he saw Ed getting repeatedly hit by winry, until he looked like dogfood again, he sighed and said,

"Ah~.. isnt young love wonderful?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
>i like it xD i hope its fluffy and mushy enough for you, with ed being his oblivious self, and winry being...winry!<p>

what do you think she was talking about? xD


End file.
